The present invention relates to article display devices and more particularly to an identification system, holder or attachment for a display device such as a hanger.
In the display and sale of various articles such as clothing, garments, carpet samples and the like, special information may need to be provided to the customer. The information may relate to pricing, style, sales, quantities, brand identification and the like. To be effective, it is important that such information be positioned to be seen clearly.
Heretofore, various proposals have been made for presenting additional information. The display devices or garment hangers themselves may include an integral label area generally below the hook. Necessary brand identification or other information may be printed on the label area or molded integrally during the manufacture of the hanger. In the alternative, such information may be printed on labels which are physically applied to the hanger body. An example of a hanger including a central label area may be found in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 299,593 which issued on Jan. 31, 1989 to the present inventor. Due to its positioning, the label area may be covered depending upon the type of garment which is suspended on the hanger.
With other types of hangers such as disclosed in commonly owned, U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,092 entitled Garment Clamping Hanger with Slidable Locking Clip and which issued on Oct. 23, 1973 to Garrison et al, a label or other display area is not included. Hangers of this type suspend slacks, pants, skirts, carpet samples and the like. The body of the hanger is essentially covered by the article.
Other approaches to displaying additional product information include tally systems. Examples of such systems may be found in commonly owned, U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,990 entitled Accessory for Article Display Tally and which issued on Apr. 19, 1977 to Garrison. The '990 patent discloses a generally circular or cylindrical tally which surrounds the shank or support hook of the hanger. An additional attachment is inserted into the open top of the tally. The attachment may contain additional product or brand information. The attachment is retained on the tally only through a frictional interfit. Other examples of tally systems may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,059 entitled Tally and which issued on July 18, 1978 to Batts et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,864 entitled Tally for Article Displays and which issued on Nov. 7, 1978 to Batts et al.
Problems have been experienced with prior devices. For example, the information may be covered by the garment or other article suspended. In addition, prior tally approaches have been limited in size and hence in the amount of information which may be displayed. Problems have also been experienced with the positive retention of the information display devices on the hangers.